


Suited Together

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Closet Sex, Dorks in Love, Dry Humping, Frottage, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Has Visible Galra Traits, Love, M/M, Military Uniforms, Rough Kissing, Space Husbands, Spoilers, Uniform Kink, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Keith and Shiro. New uniforms.Appreciation time.*Inspired by the Season 8 Uniforms. You know the ones.*





	Suited Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightOfTheLucii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/gifts).



Red. The colour of fire, passion, and love. Keith encompassed all those qualities perfectly, a solar flare that Shiro was unable to tear his eyes away from, even in all its blinding glory. In that perfect uniform, Shiro saw a man he was proud of, causing his heart to swell with the honour he held for his beloved.

And Shiro was not the only one. Adorned in heavenly white with reminiscent black, and golden stripes heralding his promotion, Shiro - in Keith’s worshipping eyes - had truly ascended. Everything Shiro earned, he deserved without question.

As they greeted one another in their professional attire, all the unspoken love was reflected in their adoring expressions. Shiro’s wide grin of pride and Keith’s small smile of appreciation told a story before words were ever spoken.

At least, until Keith saluted his white-haired Adonis.

“Looking _good_ , Captain.”

 

That was all it took to cause their current predicament.

With Keith sandwiched between his handsome fiancé and the wall of the closet they were occupying. The Paladin in the fitting red garrison attire snatched the lips of the man he loved above all else, his hand cradling the back of Shiro’s neck, encouragingly. A gold band glistened proudly on his finger.

Shiro’s attempt to break the kiss and hastily unbutton his own white uniform were halted by Keith, stopping him with a hand over his.

“Leave it on,” the young man whispered, suggestion swirling in those smoldering dark eyes.

How could Shiro refuse such a heartfelt plea? His hands once more sought Keith, his hand reaching down to squeeze his love’s backside through those tight trousers, a silver ring adorning his own finger. He was rewarded with a small sound of approval, never tiring of those captivating little vocals that Keith was all too happy to share with him when they were alone.

Then again, he never tired of that flattering crimson outfit accentuating every positive thing about Keith either.

 

Another hungry kiss connected, with Shiro’s Altean prosthetic hand caressing Keith’s cheek tenderly, as they deepened the gesture with a tilt of the head. Urged onward by his desires, Keith slid a leg between Shiro’s own, making it very clear just how much he admired a man in uniform.

_His_ very handsome man.

The Captain shivered, unable to suppress a hard moan from that delicious contact. The hands that worshiped every part of his fiance’s well-dressed form reluctantly broke away only to hastily attempt to unfasten his tight trousers.

 

Suddenly, the heated moment was intruded upon by a familiar voice ringing out from beyond the door, causing them to still against the wall.

“Hey! Where’s Shiro and Keith?”

Hunk’s question was swiftly answered by Pidge. “Beats me. They’re always sneaking off together whenever they can. Total love birds.”

A resigned sigh followed heavy footsteps, and after a reassuring silence, they knew the coast was clear.

 

As Shiro turned to Keith, the sigh of relief was hungrily devoured by his lover’s lips on his. The white-haired man eagerly responded, pouring his heart into that passionate kiss and into his hands that idolised every perfect part of Keith’s body. Spurred on by the tantalising risk of discovery, Keith tugged Shiro closer, begging him to pin him against the wall once more.

A request the Captain was more than happy to comply with.

The tangled mess of squirming bodies, exploring hands and parted legs spread across the back wall. Shiro did admire his beautiful fiance as one beheld a captivating masterpiece, a prized treasure, one of a kind.

Rocking against his Captain, craving every part of him, Keith screwed his eyes shut, a high-pitched whine escaping him. And that unexpected sound went straight to Shiro’s throbbing arousal, awakening that desire to consume his lover with all the physical and emotional love he deserved. As Keith bucked his hips against the other man, Shiro thrust his leg between his lover’s quivering ones. He began to nibble teasingly on Keith’s earlobe, receiving a delightful moan in return.

 

Once Shiro began to rock his knee in rhythm with Keith’s needy thrusts, pleasure bloomed from their stomachs into a crescendo of absolute bliss that rushed through them both. 

Suddenly, a strangled cry erupted from Keith, who banged his head as he jerked backwards, and his movements turned erratic. Concerned, Shiro tilted his lover’s head downward only to be blessed with the arousing sight of Keith, his flushed face contorted with pleasure and glistening with sweat. His cat slit eyes flashed, his Galra blood brewing in response to his sexual awakening.

Clearly, a little knock on the head did nothing to curb his ecstasy.

 

That only quickened Shiro’s own end, witnessing his beautiful lover coming undone before him. With grunts growing louder with each grind, Shiro cried out for Keith, and Keith moaned for Shiro, then they collapsed against the wall.

Only their laboured breathing broke the silence in that small closet. Trembling in each other’s arms, buzzing from the delirium they shared, the reality of the situation slowly dawned on their pleasure-addled minds.

Slowly, Keith mumbled, growing more aware of the state of his trousers. “Uh… Shiro, did we…?”

“Yeah,” the Captain lazily mumbled back, a sheepish smile on his lips. “...We goofed.”

Keith groaned, thoroughly embarrassed with himself. “... _Seriously?_ We really shouldn’t… leave it so long next time.”

Shiro laughed softly, tenderly kissing Keith’s exposed neck. “Nope, especially if you’re wearing that hot little number again.”

The Paladin buried his face against Shiro’s shoulder, playfully jabbing the man in the chest, which only resulted in the Captain soft laughter once more. “What about you, _Captain?_ ”

Shiro inhaled sharply, those dark eyes burning. There was always something… inviting about the way Keith referred to his promotion, that it always caused a pool of warmth to flourish inside him. He still felt unfamiliar with the title, but whenever Keith called him Captain?

Cloud nine.

He smiled, his eyes twinkling mischievously. “Baby, we’ve talked about this. You don’t have to call me that.”

“Can too,” Keith childishly shot back with a teasing smirk. “Or you gonna _make_ me?”

And Shiro passionately kissed the other man once more, determined to do just that...

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise that this story was inspired by the S8 colour coordinated Paladin uniforms. Because what are we, animals? They are amazing and it had to make the regular Sheith shipper wonder just how much these two Space Dorks in Love admired each other in them?
> 
> The term "goofing" was actually inspired by Danny Sexbang of Game Grumps and Ninja Sex Party fame, who used the term to refer to sexy fun times, but for this story, I wanted to change it to something closer to "we never quite made it to the final act, oops?" And because Shiro would say something like that instead of something ruder.
> 
> Thank you for reading it and I hope you enjoyed it. <3


End file.
